


love me, wont you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung likes Jaehyun. Jaehyun likes Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	love me, wont you

Doyoung turned in his bed for probably the tenth time or even more. He sighs before sneaking his hand under his pillow and grabbing his phone. It was three in the morning the last time he checked the time. He could hear the birds chirping, and he was more than sure it was dawn. Doyoung hasn’t gotten any sleep for the night. He spent the whole time texting Jaehyun. It was his unsteady heartbeat and recurring thoughts about his colleague that kept him up. 

_ “Doyoung, I like you.” _

_ “I like myself too.” _

_ “I mean, I like like you. I was hesitant at first, but the more that I’m around you, my heart tells me things. Like, I want to hold your hand. I want to make you smile. Doyoung, ever since NCT U debuted, I’ve been watching you intently from the sidelines. That maybe in recent broadcasts, I may or may not have looked at you with loving eyes. Not that I want to get caught by our fans, no. I absolutely adore you. You make me smile, and you make my heart flutter in ways I never thought it was capable.” _

Doyoung rereads Jaehyun’s confession. They have always been close. As a matter of fact, they knew each other so much from being together all the time. It was the inside jokes, the teasing that occurred whenever one of them wanted to choose the movie, the subtle glances they shared, and they would both break into a smile. However, Doyoung never noticed that he himself had feelings. That every time their hands brush against each other, all Doyoung wanted to do was to intertwine their fingers. He was one to want Jaehyun’s attention. This reminded him of that time when he accidentally whined when Jaehyun stopped staring at him, and the younger boy looked back at him, now with confusion. He stared at Doyoung for a little longer, waiting for the older boy to speak, but he got nothing. Jaehyun then returns to reading the lyrics paper at hand. 

_ “I’ll talk to you in the morning, bunny. Let’s talk more about this. You should get some sleep now. Goodnight!” _

He closes his eyes, letting the phone fall on his chest. He was damn lucky they didn’t have any schedule, or the manager would have a hard time waking him up. Without needing to think about it, Doyoung falls into a deep slumber. A well-deserved rest, needless to say. 

♡

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun looks at him. They were the only ones in the living room right now. The other members left, and some stayed in their rooms. Doyoung and Jaehyun have been sitting on the couch, yet the air between them grew awkward. 

“Hmm,” Doyoung hums melodically in response. This makes Jaehyun smile, his dimples becoming visible. “Yes, Jaehyun?”

“Do you remember what I said last night? I meant it, all of it,” Jaehyun was blushing now, he presses his lips into a tight line. Doyoung faces Jaehyun, he observes him. 

“I also meant what I said.”

_ “I like you too, Jung Jaehyun. I like the way you look at me and think that I’m unaware. When the truth is that my heart loses its rhythm. I like the way you try your best to stop smiling whenever I catch you looking at me when I know how badly you want to break into a smile or laughter.” _

Jaehyun looked back at the movie they’re watching. Doyoung keeps his eyes trained on Jaehyun for a few more minutes before joining Jaehyun in watching the movie. Feelings weren’t as cruel as Doyoung deemed it to be, not when it made him braver in situations like this. Jaehyun’s hand slid between them, he rhythmically taps his fingers along to the music playing in the film. Doyoung moves his eyes slightly, just enough to look at Jaehyun’s hand. He looks back at the tv before sliding his hand, letting it brush against Jaehyun’s. The younger boy holds his hand, lacing their fingers together brought them closer. It closed the gap between them on the couch. He looks at Doyoung, who is now blushing as he continues watching the movie.

He loses focus on the film. Doyoung’s mind is now filled with “is this even happening? is this real?” The mantra clouded his mind, but he liked it. Wait, no. He loved this. They have always been close, but not this close. He never thought his friend would feel the same way. He liked Jaehyun for a long time now that Jaehyun’s sudden confession sent him into a sea of flashbacks. 

♡

_ “Doyoung,” Doyoung hears a voice approaching him. He flinches at the cold touch meeting his arm.  _

_ “Jaehyun,” he responds firmly.  _

_ “I was thinking,” Jaehyun’s voice almost stuttering, but he straightens up eventually, “do you want to learn a song together?”  _

_ Doyoung couldn’t help but notice how Jaehyun looks at him as he sings. It was as if Jaehyun was singing it for him. Doyoung didn’t want to think about it that way, however. He shrugs the thought away as it was his turn to sing. He focuses his eyes on his phone as he reads the lyrics. Somehow, all Doyoung wanted to do right now was to ask Jaehyun. Jaehyun glances at Doyoung with a dimpled smile, his eyes turned into crescents. Maybe it was him cheering Doyoung up for singing English lyrics perfectly. _

_ They finish off the song in harmony, “Love me, won’t you?”  _

♡

_ Doyoung wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s waist. They face the camera, “I just want to be, I just want to be loved.” Doyoung lets go and starts to jump around the stage again.  _

_ “Doyoung, Doie, Bunny,” Jaehyun says as he grabs a water bottle. Doyoung was sitting on the couch beside the table where the bottles were.  _

_ “Yes, Jaehyun?” the younger boy doesn’t say anything, he simply hands Doyoung a bottle and a note. Jaehyun then leaves the room.  _

_ “You did great tonight.” _

♡

“Doyoung,” after a few minutes of Jaehyun trying to get his attention, he’s finally back to reality. Doyoung spaced out way too long that he didn’t realize that his head was resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder with the younger boy’s arm around his shoulder. “Guess you weren’t watching. What were you thinking about?”

“You.”

“Me? I’m right beside you, Doyoung.” 

“Yeah, but I suddenly remembered the moments we shared together. The moments during concerts, behind cameras, and—“ Doyoung loses track of what he was saying when Jaehyun presses a kiss on his cheek.

“What have you noticed?”

“That maybe you did like me, and I shrugged the signs off because I didn’t want to expect that you did like me because I did like like you,” Doyoung spoke quickly when he was nervous. It also came with the fact that he was starting to not make any sense. Jaehyun just smiled at him as he blabbered.


End file.
